Pornografia
by Miss Just
Summary: ."Não... Temari não estava a ler aquilo... Não podia estar." Comédia - Projecto Shinobi -


**Projecto Shinobi – Fic 5**  
**Tipo:** Ficlet  
**Gênero:** Comédia  
**Classificação:** T com indirectas de Shounen-ai  
**Personagens/Casais:** Nara Shikamaru/Temari

* * *

**Avisos**

Esta fic contém **cenas indirectas de shounen-ai, **ou seja, leve **relação homemxhomem**.  
Relembro que é uma **comédia** e que **foi escrita com intenção de ficar como está**.  
A todos o que isto desagradar, o **x **no canto superior do ecrã serve para alguma coisa._  
Aos restantes, boa leitura ^^

* * *

_

**Esta fic foi inspirada/baseada/whatever em**  
http : / / tentative . Net / JBMcDragon / Hidden_Village / gayporn . Html (retirem os espaços)

* * *

**Pornografia**

Shikamaru entrou na sala e teve a leve sensação de que não estava no sítio certo. Piscou os olhos, olhou em volta e voltou a focar a sua atenção na mulher semi-deitada no sofá, com as pernas sobre um dos braços e uma certa _revista_ nas mãos. Ele voltou a abrir a porta para se certificar que tinha realmente entrado em sua casa e não numa dimensão paralela qualquer. Não que a presença de Temari fosse motivo para ele pensar tal coisa, mas o que ela estava a ler era mais que suficiente para deixar Shikamaru a duvidar se aquela era, ou não, a sua namorada.

"Temari" chamou, depois de longos minutos de torturante silêncio.

A loira apenas levantou os olhos das páginas à sua frente e encarou o namorado como se este estivesse a interromper algo crucial naquele momento.

"O que raios estás tu a ler?" o rapaz perguntou, ainda à porta da sala, sem se atrever a se aproximar do sofá onde ela estava.

"Uma revista" foi a resposta que ela deu, baixando novamente os olhos para o objecto do seu interesse.

"Isso eu percebi" o Nara declarou, coçando a cabeça. "Mas porquê _essa_ revista?"

A ninja de Suna baixou a revista, visivelmente chateada, e encarou fixamente o namorado. Porque é que ele tinha de fazer perguntas idiotas? Seria possível que ele nunca tivesse visto uma revista daquelas? Revirou os olhos perante a expressão de admirado que Shikamaru teimava em não tirar do rosto.

"Porque gosto" Temari afirmou, encolhendo os ombros e retomando a sua leitura.

"Tu gostas _disso_?" o moreno perguntou, piscando novamente os olhos, incrédulo.

"Tu não gostas?" ela questionou, olhando-o de lado, como quem está prestes a atacá-lo. Voltou a revirar os olhos. "É apenas pornografia, qual é o teu problema?"

"Qual é...? Ah, mulher problemática!" Shikamaru exclamou, suspirando. "Isso não é pornografia! Isso é..."

"Gay porn?" ela sugeriu, um sorriso maroto sobre os lábios rosados. "E então? É interessante."

"Desde quando tu gostas disso?" o moreno interrogou, constrangido com a situação.

"Desde quando tu _não_ gostas disto?" ela indagou, o sorriso a aumentar por detrás da revista.

"Temari!"

"O que foi?" a loira riu baixinho, o olhar felino sobre o namorado. "Da última vez que verifiquei, tu não te importavas nada com estas coisas" ela virou a revista para ele, mostrando-lhe uma imagem bastante sugestiva. "Até gostavas bastante!"

"Porra, Temari, que merda é essa?" o rapaz berrou, corando fortemente.

"Gay porn, já te disse" ela sorriu, como se acabasse de ter dito qualquer coisa de inocente. "Eh, Shikamaru."

"O que foi?" ele perguntou, ainda profundamente corado e de lado para ela. Temari parecia ter enlouquecido, desde quando ela lia pornografia gay? E desde quando ela fazia isso em casa, para qualquer pessoa que entrasse a visse? E desde quando... ahh, ele não quis saber!

"Convida o Neji para ler a revista connosco" ela sugeriu como se tivesse acabado de dizer a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"O QUÊ?" Shikamaru estava mais vermelho que nunca. Ele tinha a certeza que daria para fritar um ovo no seu rosto de tão quente que estava. Aquela mulher estava enlouquecida? Chamar Hyuuga Neji para ler gay porn? Porque raios...?

"Con-vi-da o Ne-ji pa-ra-"

"EU PERCEBI, PORRA!" ele berrou, levando as mãos à cabeça. "Tu estás louca? Porque haveria eu de convida-"

"Porque ele é absurdamente sexy" ela interrompeu-o, reviando os olhos como se fosse óbvio. "E eu totalmente vos vejo a fazer isto" Temari voltou a virar a revista para o namorado, desta vez mostrando-lhe uma imagem explícita de algo que Shikamaru perferia não ter visto.

"Eu não vou convidar o Neji para nada" ele murmurou, a mão a tapar o rosto coberto de vergonha.

"Eu posso convidar, não tem problema."

"Temari!" ele berrou novamente, quase horrorizado com a namorada. "O que te passou pela cabeça?"

"Eu acho sexy!" ela respondeu novamente, bufando baixinho. "Também podes convidar o Sasuke, não me importo, mas realmente acho que seria mais sexy com o Neji."

Shikamaru engoliu em seco, sacudiu a cabeça e aproximou-se da namorada. Colocou-lhe a mão sobre a testa e olhou-a nos olhos.

"Mulher, tu fumaste?" ele perguntou, olhando-a preocupado.

"Não fumei nada!" Temari retocou, batendo na mão dele e voltando a folhear a revista. "Olha, Shika-chan, não é bonito?"

Shikamaru teve de se conter para não lançar um grito de desespero. Era a terceira imagem que ele via e que, de certo, perferia ter passado o resto da vida sem nunca ver visto. Respirou fundo duas vezes, passando a mão pela cara, encarando a namorada que ainda sorria abertamente com a revista gay entre os dedos. Ele estava prestes a entrar em desespero.

"Então? Podemos convidar o Neji?" ela questinou mais uma vez, o entusiasmo a dar-lhe um toque de loucura.

"P'RA QUÊ?" o Nara berrou mais uma vez, completamente perdido naquele momento estupidamente surreal. Que mal tinha ele feito ao mundo para estar a lidar com aquilo? E o que tinha acontecido à sua namorada?

"Então, Shika-chan, para ler gay por-"

"CHEGA, TEMARI, CHEGA!" o moreno exclamou, completamente aterrorizado com aquilo tudo, os olhos arregalados e as mãos levemente trémulas. "Tu enlouqueceste! Não sei o que te deu, não estás normal!"

"Mas... é só gay por-" ela tentou defender-se, mas o rapaz voltou a interrompê-la.

"Não quero saber!" ele virou costas e preparou-se para sair da sala. "Quando estiveres novamente bem, nós falamos."

Deu dois passos em direcção à porta, sem saber muito bem como lidar com aquela situação toda. Estava perdido e não sabia o que havia acontecido a Temari. Se fosse algo muito grave, ele deveria falar com algum médico. Seria aquilo efeito de alguma queda em missão? Ou algum impacto na cabeça? O porque havia ela sugerido...? Ah! Ele não queria mesmo saber.

"Shikamaru" Temari chamou, a voz séria como era habitual.

Ele virou-se, parando à entrada da sala, olhando a expressão neutra da namorada que o encarava como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. A diferença de atitude era notável, aquela não era mais a Temari louca que momentos antes, era a Temari que ele conhecia. Quase sorriu perante a mudança de comportamento dela. Teria aquilo sido uma alucinação? Temari esboçou um sorriso maldoso no canto dos lábios, voltou a abrir a revista e a prestar atenção às páginas da mesma. Ele olhou-a como se esperasse que ela dissesse algo. Qualquer coisa que confirmasse que a _sua_ Temari estava de volta e não aquela _coisa estranha_ de momentos antes.

"Estava quase a esquecer-me" ela disse, o tom de voz habitual. "Primeiro de Abril."

* * *

**N.A.:** Fic escrita para o Projecto Shinobi – secção Naruto - do fórum MM (link disponível no meu perfil). Item: _Temari_.  
Tudo culpa da May-nee que me passou a fic em cima indicada dizendo: "Isto é totalmente a tua cara". Eu li, ri que nem uma louca, adorei e plotei isto aqui x) A ideia era para ser usada como uma cena da No Sex (fic de múltiplos shippers disponível também no meu perfil), mas acabei por inseri-la no shinobi.

Grande parte dos créditos a(o) autor(a) da outra fic.

**Reviews deixa a autora muito feliz e fá-la escrever mais coisinhas bonitas ;D**

_Just_


End file.
